


when you smile i am undone

by fanguuurrrllllll



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: First Kiss, How Do I Tag, I Don't Even Know, M/M, My First Fanfic, Please Don't Hate Me, Please Don't Kill Me, Watford (Simon Snow)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-21
Updated: 2017-08-21
Packaged: 2018-12-18 03:15:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11865513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanguuurrrllllll/pseuds/fanguuurrrllllll
Summary: please love me. these boys are my sons and i just want them to be happy





	when you smile i am undone

**Author's Note:**

> please no hate! this is dedicated to my big sis for being my god and editing my work. one day i'll do it myself. that day is not today.

Simon  
Our Watford room's air seemed to give off a different vibe that morning. I tried to take it in, to figure out what the smell was. Then I turned my head towards the bathroom, only to find Baz exiting the shower, towel around waist, hair a sparkly black mess. He looked up, sheepish and flabbergasted, and began to stutter.  
“I- i- it's- it- Sn-Snow! It-its j-just I- I didnt ex- ex- ex- pect to see you up this early! Haha! G-g-good to s- see you!” He said, shakily.  
I breathed in the air around us, then look up at his shining, perfect hair. Stupid, perfect, silky, black hair that hung down in soft locks, still dripping, laden with water. “New shampoo?” I said. “It smells heavenly”.   
His eyes went wide and then he grinned at me. “C-camomile clove,” he said.  
“Camomile clove. Nice!” I whispered.   
So I knew that the smell was his shampoo, but that wasn't what I sensed when I woke up. The air was laden with an almost... Magnetic pull. The air seemed laden with magik. I stood up and got dressed quickly, then headed out to the dining hall, doing my best not to worry about what Baz was plotting.

Baz  
I got out of the shower, and who did I see but motherfucking Simon fucking Snow with his fucking perfectly messy caramel brown curls spilling down into his face, and his fucking gorgeous freckles, and his almost magical moles and his fucking amazing tawny skin. sniffing the air like a fucking dog. Its creepy, and weird, and probably the cutest thing I have ever seen. He asked me about my shampoo and of-fucking-course I started tripping over my words like a fucking five year old. Jesus fuck Baz, pull yourself together, I thought. I ran back into the bathroom after randomly pulling things out of my drawers. Black denim and a foo fighters band tee fiona gave me for christmas. Thank Merlin it was a weekend, or else I don't think I would've been able to properly dress myself. I stumbled out of our room and into the dining hall. Aleister Crowley, that day was a fucking roller coaster.

 

Simon  
I ran up to my room to study after lunch, expecting the worst. Instead I reep into our room and quietly close the door to find Baz sitting in the corner of my bed, blushing like no man has ever blushed, and whispering something over and over. I was about to say something, but then I decided instead to slowly tiptoe over to try to hear what he was saying, because maybe he was casting an evil spell or something. And then I hear it.  
“S- S- Simon Snow. Simon Snow Simon Snow. Aleister Crowley I love you Simon Snow.” He whispered to no one in particular. I actually almost fucking fell, but then I stabilized myself, trying not to blow my cover. Did he mean me? His sworn enemy? Simon Snow!?!

Baz  
I was done with that shit. Merlin and Morgana, I just wanted to stare at Snow all day. So right after lunch I waved a quick goodbye to my pals dev and niall, then crept into our room and sheepishly stared at Snow’s bed until I couldn't take it anymore. I flopped onto it facefirst. Merlin, it smelled just like him. Like apples and smoke. Like freshly cut grass and freshly cried tears. Like sunshiny picnics and staying up late to see the shining stars come out and staying there to find constellations. Like the whole galaxy but also nothing at all, and maybe even slightly like axe body wash. I felt like I'd sinned. And before I could help myself, I begin to whisper his name over and over. Just to add something special i tell his pillow i love him. Then, about 4 minutes in, I felt a gentle touch on my shoulder. I spun my head around to find Snow staring at me. Then, without warning, he was coming at me headfirst.   
Before I could do anything, he smooshed his lips on mine and kissed me. fucking kissed me. Simon Snow, kissing me. His lips were soft like velvet and he tasted faintly like smoke. I almost pulled away, afraid I might bite. But I wouldn't, couldn't, bite. Not Simon. Not with him in my arms, every childhood fantasy spewing out of me. Every secret I kept breaking free. Every iota of the old Baz, Simon Snow’s enemy, flying out the window. His mouth was so warm, and it was killing everything I was thinking. Aleister Crowley, I was living a charmed life. When we finally broke for air I screamed, “Simon, what the fuck!?!”  
To that he just smiled and said, “y-you called me Simon”.  
I turned red then whispered “no, I didn’t snow. Don’t be stupid”.  
Turns out I didn’t need an explanation to how or why my enemy fell in love with me, I’m fine with not knowing.

Simon  
Somehow we ended up sitting on my bed, snogging. Our hands were in each other's hair, and I have no idea how this happened, only that it did. I grabbed a handful of that sparkling dark hair and I could smell the camomile clove. I think hearing Baz say that, that he loved me, unlocked something deep inside me. And I knew then that I was in love. I was in love with Tyrannus Basilton Grimm Pitch, my sworn enemy. Aleister Crowley. I could have done that forever. This, Baz, is all I need now.

Baz  
That night we pushed our beds together so we could snuggle. He was wearing a soft cotton shirt that said Watford football and the provided fleece pajama bottoms.i was wearing my smooth silk pajamas and he couldn’t stop rubbing the fabric between his fingers and giggling it sounded like he was trying to say something in between the giggles, so i leaned over and whispered “use your words simon”.  
He gave off one more giggle and then said in a shy but playful voice “ i can't believe this is real, baz pinch me.” instead i just smile. I twirled my index finger around one of his golden brown curls. He was clinging onto my wrist like a lifeline, and his skin was so hot it felt like it might leave a mark. Like he was branding me as his. I didn't mind. I felt his hot breath (mouth breather) on my shoulder where he rested his head. I didn't even know I could blush before that day, but somehow whole face was red. He opened his sky blue eyes the slightest bit and I almost died. Aleister crowley, he was so warm, and the world was so cold. That night when he whimpered in his sleep (he's plagued with nightmares, we both are), I was able to do what I’d wanted to do for 8 fucking years. I pulled him into my arms and hugged him tight, with the intention of never letting go and I whispered into his ear, “ It's okay love, everthing is okay. I'm here. I'm here.”   
He opened his eyes the slightest and smiled when he saw my concerned face, then reached out and ran a hand through my hair. He looked up and me, and i swear he could’ve made me confess my deepest secret if i hadn’t already. “Baz… Baz I love you” he whispered.  
I smiled at him and kiss the mole on his neck. It was like my own personal target. “I know Snow, I know.”  
As he drifted off to sleep he whispered, “You called me Simon before.” I looked at my sleeping, beautiful, golden, boyfriend, buried my face in his golden curls, and whispered into his hair, “Yes, I guess did.”


End file.
